


I think I'm Dying

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a sunburn at the beach. Sam helps him take care of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I'm Dying

Castiel was new to being a human, so he occasionally forgot things that humans are supposed to do. He was getting used to eating, going to the bathroom, and taking showers, as per tips from the Winchesters, but sometimes they forget to tell him about certain things. Sunblock, for instance.  
He had decided, on a warm sunny day in July, to go to the beach, which was only a few miles from the motel Sam and Dean were staying in. Castiel was fascinated by the soft sand and peaceful waves. Sam had let him borrow some swim trunks to go into the ocean with, along with a towel. He was there by himself, watching people surf and mingle, children play in the sand and splash in the water, and even felt the fish swim by his legs as he walked deeper into the water.  
The former angel stayed at the beach until the afternoon, when he felt a burning sensation on his chest, back, and everywhere else that wasn’t covered by his trunks. His skin was turning a bright red, deeper in some places, and he decided to call Sam.  
“Cas? How’s the beach?”  
“Excellent,” Castiel answered, “But that’s not important right now.”  
“Something wrong?”  
“Yes. I think I’m dying.”  
“What happened?” Sam panicked.  
“My skin has turned a bright red and has become very painful.”  
The hunter snickered. “Were you wearing any sunblock, Cas?”  
“Sunblock?” Castiel asked, “Why on earth would I want to block the sun?”  
“No, that’s not…” Sam began, but stopped, “I’ll explain later. Just, get back to the hotel.”  
Castiel took a taxi back to the hotel. In the brother’s room, Dean was laying on the bed closest to the window, and waved at Cas as he entered.  
“Hey, Cas,” Sam greeted, then examined Castiel’s skin, “Wow.”  
“Yes, I am…quite red.”  
“It’s called a sunburn,” The younger hunter said, as Dean rolled his eyes.  
“How do you get rid of it?”  
“You don’t,” Sam answered, “You just put on some lotion and wait for it to heal.”  
“Lotion?”  
“There’s some in the bathroom. Hold on, I’ll get it for you.”  
Sam headed to the bathroom and brought back a bottle of aloe vera lotion.  
“Put this on where you got burnt,” He said.  
Castiel took the bottle, then remembered something.  
“Could either of you help me to rub it on my back?”  
Dean raised his hands up in a shrugging gesture, and Sam sighed.  
“All right, Cas,” Sam said, “I’ll help you.”  
The younger hunter took the bottle and squirted some lotion on his hand. He rubbed the lotion onto his other hand, then rubbed it onto Castiel’s back gently. Sam began with the shoulder blades, running out of lotion a few times and replenishing, then made it down near the former angel’s hips. Castiel stiffened, unable to believe what was happening. He was HARD, or at least getting there. From what he understood, this was a natural reaction to sexual attraction.  
“Sam?”  
“Yeah, Cas?” The younger brother had just finished up with Castiel’s back.  
“Is THIS normal?” Castiel looked at his crotch, “For just applying lotion?”  
Sam made the mistake of looking down, only to see a bulge in Castiel’s pants.  
“Um…” Sam cleared his throat, “I mean…not really. Sometimes it just happens for no reason but…Usually, it means you like someone…sexually.”  
Castiel only stared at him.  
“Yes,” He finally said.  
“Yes?”  
“Yes. I do like you sexually.”  
Sam’s eyes widened, his heart began to race.  
“Tell it like it is, Cas,” Dean spoke.  
Castiel looked back at Dean, glared, then looked back to Sam.  
“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Sam asked.  
“It was irrelevant,” Castiel answered, “As you do not feel the same.”  
“Ha!” Dean said.  
“Shut up, Dean,” Sam warned.  
“Why are you laughing?” Castiel asked.  
“Oh, it’s nothing,” The older brother said, “Just what you said about Sam not liking you.”

“Dean!”  
“He talks about you all the time. ‘Where’s Cas?’ ‘Is Cas okay?’ ‘I could just stare into those ocean blue eyes all day. And don’t even get me started on that soft trench coat. And his hair.’ He even mumbles your name at night in bed. Of course, he’s occupied while he’s doing it…”  
“Dean! Stop!”  
Dean threw up his hands again.  
“Sorry, Sammy. Just telling it like it is.”  
The younger brother stared desperately at Castiel, as if expecting to be condemned. Instead, Castiel grabbed Sam’s hand, then petted the younger brother’s hair.  
“What is Dean talking about?”  
“I’ll explain later,” Sam said.  
He made sure Dean wasn’t looking, then pressed his hand gently against Castiel’s crotch.  
“Well,” Dean announced, “I have to go…somewhere and…something. I’ll be back in a bit. Call me if you need anything.”  
“Yeah,” Sam said, “See you, Dean.”  
After Dean left, Sam whispered into Castiel’s ear.  
“I can help you with that, you know?”  
“How?”  
Sam whispered something else in the former angel’s ear.  
“That sounds unpleasant for you,” Castiel spoke.  
“It’s something humans do a lot. It’s quite fun, if done safely.”  
Sam instructed Castiel to sit on his bed, then unbuttoned the former angel’s pants.  
“Is this going to hurt?”  
“Of course not,” Sam said as he removed Castiel’s boxers, “Just hold still, okay? I’ve only done this a few times.”  
Before Castiel could ask more questions, Sam had his mouth around Cas’s penis, and Castiel was only able to make moaning noises. The hunter could deep throat pretty well, which made Cas a little scared, as he feared Sam would choke.  
“Sam,” Castiel said, “Sam, I can feel…Maybe you should…”  
But the hunter didn’t care. He’d wanted this, wanted Castiel for so long, that he didn’t mind swallowing every drop. Of course, given the opportunity, he’d turn Cas over and fuck him, but the former angel was in no condition to be slammed onto his stomach, under Sam’s weight. With a sunburn, it would hurt like hell.

Another thing, Castiel found, was that he enjoyed spooning with Sam. The hunter had his arms gently wrapped around the shorter clothed man.  
“How’s your skin, Cas?” Sam asked.  
“A bit better,” Castiel said, “Still burns.”  
“Your skin might peel. Don’t freak out when it does, okay? It’s normal.”  
“Thank you, Sam,” Castiel said, “Um…do I leave now?”  
Sam let go of him, hurt evident on his face.  
“If you want.”  
“Is that customary that I stay here?”  
“You can do what you want.”  
Castiel hopped out of the bed, then turned to Sam.  
“You seem upset.”  
“Don’t worry,” Sam said, “Just…I’ll see you later, I guess.”  
Castiel squinted. “You don’t want me to go.”  
“You REALLY don’t get it, do you?” Sam asked, “Of course I don’t WANT you to go. I want you to stay and…Well, just stay.”  
“I would like to stay with you.”  
“But, do you want to be with me?”  
“I am with you.”  
“No. I mean BE with me. As in…dating.”  
“I’m familiar with dating. And yes. I would like to try dating with you.”  
“Good,” Sam smiled.  
Castiel resumed spooning position with Sam. Dean got back later to find them sleeping, and smiled. His little brother and best friend were happy.


End file.
